Denganmu
by acyanokouji
Summary: "Hinata, ayo bertaruh, siapa yang akan mendapatkan Naruto." / SasuHinaNaruSasu /
1. Chapter 1

-prolog

Seluruh tokoh bukan milik saya, tapi alur cerita saya yang membuat.

 **Warn :** OOC, Ghost Ship, Typo(s), ide murahan, boring.

.

.

 **Hinata's pov**

Hari aku sangat senang karena secara tidak sengaja aku bertemu dengan Naruto di sebuah restoran –lebih tepatnya aku yang membuat agar terlihat seperti sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Aku rela bertingkah bodoh, berpura-pura mencari meja yang kosong agar Naruto menawariku duduk di meja-nya. Kepura-puraanku berhasil, kini Naruto sudah melihatku dan memanggilku.

"Hinata! Sini sini di sini!" aku berjalan mendekati meja Naruto dan dua temannya. "Kau akan makan di sini juga?"

"Eh, i-itu aku..."

"Makan bersama kami saja. Masih ada kursi yang kosong."

"Bo-bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja. Ya 'kan, Sakura?" Naruto betanya pada Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya. Cih, gadis itu mengganggu saja.

"Iya, Hinata-chan! Kalau Hinata-chan di sini, jadi terasa seperti _double date_." Sakura bangkit, mendorong tubuhku agar duduk di kursinya sementara ia mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan memesan apa hari ini?" Naruto bertanya sambil mulai membuka buku menu.

Kupikir ini adalah langkah yang baik untuk semakin mendekatkan diriku dengan Naruto, tapi nyatanya tidak. Naruto lebih memerhatikan gadis merah muda yang duduk di seberangnya. Bahkan mereka berdua masih saja ribut saat menunggu pesanan diantar, tidak memedulikan aku yang telah bersusah payah untuk bergabung.

Aku menatap lurus ke laki-laki yang ada di seberangku. Itu Sasuke Uchiha yang juga terdiam tak berbicara sama sekali. Padahal aku berharap pemuda itu dapat menjauhkan Sakura dari Naruto untukku, tapi ternyata ia tidak seberguna itu. Aku mengeratkan cengkeramanku pada ujung kain penutup meja –alias taplak meja. Sialan. Ini tidak menghasilkan apa-apa.

.

.

"Ah, kenyang sekali!" Naruto mengelus perutnya saat kami keluar dari restoran. "Terima kasih untuk traktirannya, Sasuke!"

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu mentraktir kami sesaat sebelum kami membayar pesanan kami. Alasannya karena memperingati kepulangan kakaknya dari Eropa. Aku sedikit terkejut, tapi juga bersyukur karena ternyata uang bawaan Naruto dan Sakura kurang. Sementara aku dengan bodohnya meninggalkan dompetku di mobil supir pribadiku. Salahkan Naruto dan Sakura yang tiba-tiba bermain lomba makan tidak jelas sehingga kami kekurangan uang.

"Sekalian untuk merayakan hari baik untuk Sasuke, bagaimana jika kita pergi karaoke?" aku tersenyum melihat semangat Naruto yang mengebu itu. Baiklah, mungkin ini kesempatan?

"Betul juga. Kau tidak keberatan 'kan Sasuke?" Sakura mendekati Sasuke dan aku dapat melihat jika Naruto cemburu karenanya. "Hinata juga boleh ikut." Tidak. Terima kasih. Aku sudah cukup melihat interaksi kalian yang menjijikan.

"Ti-tidak perlu. Aku sudah sangat berterima kasih karena kalian sudah mengajakku makan bersama dan membayarkan makananku. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu kebersamaan kalian. Ka-kalau begitu, a-aku pulang duluan!" aku tersenyum manis dan melambaikan tanganku sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan perlahan meninggalkan mereka.

Siapa juga yang mau karaoke bersama mereka? Andaikan dua pengganggu itu tidak ada, maka aku bisa jadi lebih dekat dengan Naruto. Si _pinky_ itu membuatku kesal sepanjang acara makan. Sok cantik sekali dia mengobrol dengan Naruto terus! Si pantat ayam Uchiha juga sama menyebalkannya. Dasar peran pembantu tidak berguna! Kerjaannya hanya makan tanpa berekspresi apa-apa. Sialan, aku harus mencari strategi baru.

.

.

"Sialan! Berengsek! Tidak berguna! Bodoh! Kalian membuat usahaku sia-sia! Musnah saja kau Haruno dan Uchiha!" astaga, aku tidak bisa menghentikan umpatanku. "Kalian pikir, kalian siapa bisa menghalangiku dengan Naruto? Kalian itu hanya pemeran tambahan yang tidak berarti apa-apa. Terutama kau Uchiha sialan! Dasar pemeran pembantu gagal!"

Aku menghembuskan nafasku lega. Berteriak di pinggir danau yang sepi memang menyenangkan. Aku tidak perlu menutupi identitasku dan tidak ada yang akan mengetahuinya. Baru saja aku akan tersenyum lega, sebuah suara ranting yang terinjak mengejutkanku. Sontak aku segera menoleh dan menemukan si pantat ayam berwajah datar berdiri di belakangku.

"U-Uchiha-san! Se-sedang apa kau di sini?"

 _Sial! Sepertinya aku akan ketahuan._

"Jalan-jalan."

 _Jalan-jalan apa? Sepertinya kau mengikutiku sialan!_

"Be-begitu?" bola mataku bergerak-gerak gusar. "A-apa kau me-mendengar sesuatu?"

 _Katakan tidak!_

"Tidak."

 _Bagus!_

"Itu 'kan yang ingin kau dengar?"

 _Keparat kau Uchiha!_

"He?" bagus, Hinata. Tetap berpura-pura lugu untuk mengecohnya.

"Hentikan, Hinata." aku lihat pemuda Uchiha itu tersenyum miring. "Berhenti berpura-pura sok lugu begitu."

 _Benar-benar sialan kau Uchiha!_

"Cih. Aku ketahuan?" baiklah, terserah. Aku akan menujukkan jati diriku yang sebenarnya.

"Tentu –dan aku mendengar semuanya." Pemuda itu masih tersenyum miring. Sepertinya dia akan mengancamku. Maaf, Uchiha. Aku tidak takut.

"Bagus. Agar kau sadar jika kau hanyalah pemain tambahan, Uchiha!"

"Begitukah? Sayang sekali Hyuuga. Aku yang akan menjadi pemeran utamanya."

 _Dia menyeringai dan itu membuatku semakin kesal._

"Maaf, Uchiha. Kisah ini sudah memiliki dua pemeran utama."

"Kau dan Naruto, ya?" aku menatap tajam matanya yang juga menatapku dengan dingin. "Sayangnya itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Bicara yang benar, sialan!"

Kulihat pemuda itu berjalan mendekatiku, tapi aku tidak menjauhinya. Aku menantangnya, aku bukan Hinata yang itu. Ia tersenyum miring dan menatapku tajam.

"Hinata, ayo bertaruh, siapa yang akan mendapatkan Naruto."

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

-maniak tomat

Seluruh tokoh bukan milikku, tapi alur cerita buatanku.

 **Warn** : OOC, _Ghost Ship_ , _Typo(s)_ , ide murahan dan membosankan.

.

.

 **Normal pov**

"Uchiha sialan. Uchiha tidak tahu malu. Uchiha si pemeran sampingan banyak gaya. AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

Hinata menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Ia berjalan bolak-balik sambil terus menggerutu kesal. Nafasnya tersegal-segal dan matanya melotot pertanda ia tengah marah besar.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata yang terbuka. Namun, Hinata tidak menyadarinya dan menghiraukannya begitu saja.

" _Onee-san!_ " Hanabi memanggil kakaknya.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata tak sabaran.

"Mau masak apa?"

"Terserah."

" _Onee-san!_ "

"Apa lagi, Hanabi?!" Hinata menatap Hanabi kesal, tapi tatapannya berubah menjadi heran melihat Hanabi yang membawa satu keranjang penuh tomat segar.

"Aku tanya, Nee-san mau masak apa?"

"Aku tidak ingin memasak."

"Harus."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ayah bilang nee-san yang akan mengolah semua tomat ini menjadi aneka ragam makanan."

"Tidak mau."

"Ayah!" Hanabi mulai berteriak, berpura-pura memanggil ayahnya.

"Hentikan, Hanabi! Jangan mengadu seperti anak kecil!" Hinata kesal pada adiknya yang masih suka mengadu tersebut. "Baiklah, aku akan masak, tapi kau harus mendengarkan semua keluhanku."

Hanabi mengangkat bahunya. Ia tidak masalah dengan penawaran tersebut. Toh, paling juga kakaknya akan menceritakan tentang pujaan hatinya dan gadis yang dipuja oleh pujaan hatinya.

.

.

"Kau tahu, Hanabi, rasanya aku **sangat-sangat-sangat** ingin membunuhnya." Hinata memotong buah tomat dengan sekuat tenaga. "Aku ingin memotong-motongnya seperti aku memotong tomat-tomat ini. Aku juga ingin melihat wajahnya yang merah seperti buah tomat setelah aku mempermalukan dirinya."

Hanabi menghela nafas. Ia sudah terbiasa jika kakaknya marah-marah seperti ini. Tapi, kemarahan kakaknya hari ini lebih besar dibanding sebelum-sebelumnya. Ia hanya bisa berdoa agar ia tahan dengan ujian ini.

"Kau tahu 'kan, Hanabi, jika aku sudah mati-matian menjaga topengku di luar sana? Dan kau harusnya paham bagaimana marahnya aku saat rahasiaku diketahui oleh orang lain!"

"Bisa tidak marahnya nanti saja? Sebentar lagi ayah dan kenalannya akan datang."

"Hanabi, seharusnya kau –apa?! Ayah tidak ada di rumah?" Hanabi berdeham. "Kau menipuku Hanabi!"

"Menipu apa lagi?"

"Kau berteriak seolah memanggil ayah dan membuatku berpikir jika ayah ada di rumah."

"Aku hanya berteriak, bukan berarti ayah akan datang karena mendengar teriakanku." Hanabi menanggapi dengan santai sambil terus mengaduk adonannya.

"Kau memang licik, Hanabi! Membuatku semakin kesal dan ingin membuat makanan beracun untukmu."

"Jangan coba-coba masukan racun dalam masakan ini atau kau ingin hidup sebagai gelandangan!" Hinata terkejut melihat sebuah adukan terangkat ke arahnya. Hanabi memang cuek, tapi menguji kesabaran Hanabi adalah hal yang tidak ingin Hinata lakukan –meski nyatanya ia sudah sering melakukannya.

"Baiklah, paduka." Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal sambil terus memotong-motong sisa tomat yang ada.

.

.

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Akhirnya ia selesai membuat masakan berbahan dasar tomat seperti yang diinginkan ayahnya.

"Kenapa ayah tidak menyuruh pembantu saja sih?!" Hinata melipat kedua tangannya melihat seluruh masakan yang tersaji di atas meja makan.

"Ini untuk kenalan ayah yang sangat penting. Kakak seharusnya bersyukur karena ayah mempercayakannya pada kakak."

"Sejak kapan ayah punya kenalan seorang maniak tomat?"

"Ayah pulang." Hinata dan Hanabi menoleh ke arah ayahnya yang baru saja tiba bersama Neji dan sang maniak tomat.

 _Kenapa si keparat itu ada di sini?!_

"Ayah, dia–"

"Dia anak kenalan ayah. Namanya Sasuke Uchiha dan seusia denganmu, Hinata."

 _Tadi-tadi aku racuni saja makanan itu!_

"Salam kenal, aku Hanabi Hyuuga." Hanabi menundukkan badannya, memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan.

"Hinata." Menundukkan kepalanya sebentar dan langsung memalingkan wajah membuat Sasuke tersenyum miring melihat sikap Hinata. _Jadi, ia seperti ini jika hanya di rumah saja?_

.

.

Makan malam terasa sangat menyebalkan bagi Hinata. Bahkan makanan yang dibuatnya kini terasa hambar semua. Duduk di samping Sasuke Uchiha ternyata bisa membuat makanan menjadi kehilangan rasa.

"Jadi kalian sudah kenal satu sama lain?" Hiashi bertanya.

"Kami hanya satu sekolah." Hinata menyuapkan satu sendok makanan dengan kesal.

"Kami memang belum sedekat itu, paman. Tapi, kurasa kami akan dekat setelah ini." Hinata melotot. Si Kurang Ajar Uchiha ini menaruh satu tangannya pada paha kiri Hinta. Iya, **paha-kiri-Hinata**.

"Baguslah. Ayah harap kalian bisa dekat agar hubungan kerja sama antara Uchiha dan Hyuuga berjalan lancar."

Hinata menoleh pada Sasuke dan memandangnya tajam saat tangan Sasuke mulai bergerak mengelus-elus paha dan kaki Hinata.

 _Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?!_

Sasuke melirik Hinata melalui ekor matanya, menyunggingkan sebuah seringai dan mengangkat satu alisnya. Demi Hiroshima Senju, Hinata ingin menguliti pemuda kurang ajar ini dengan ganas.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, sialan?!" Hinata menyeret Sasuke dengan paksa ke sebuah ruangan di rumahnya yang kosong.

"Kau bertanya tentang apa? Tentang aku yang datang ke rumahmu atau tentang aku yang mengelus-elus pahamu?"

"Apa aku boleh meninjumu?!" Hinata mengepalkan tangannya.

"Wow! _Relax_ , Hyuuga, _Relax_." Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Aku ke sini murni karena mewakili ayahku yang bekerja sama dengan ayahmu. Dan soal sentuhan itu–"

Sasuke mendekati Hinata dan berbisik pelan, "Aku ingin tahu selembut apa kulit wanita yang ingin mendapatkan Naruto."

Hinata mengangkat tangannya, berniat meninju Sasuke. Namun, dengan cepat Sasuke menahan tangan Hinata.

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis Hinata. Jadi lain kali kau tidak perlu menambahkan banyak gula." Sasuke mengedipkan matanya sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

"Masak saja sendiri, dasar maniak!"

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Seluruh tokoh bukan milikku, tapi alur cerita buatanku.**

 **Warn :** _OOC, typo(s), boring_ dan ide pasaran

.

.

"N-Naruto- _kun_!" Naruto menoleh saat Hinata memanggilnya dari belakang. Ia yang tengah berbincang di kantin bersama teman-temannya terpaksa menghentikan pembicaraan mereka.

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

"Ini, aku buatkan bekal untukmu." Hinata menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal pada Naruto. Namun, Naruto yang sedikit lambat masih bingung harus melakukan apa. Begitu pun Sakura dan teman-temannya yang lain.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah Naruto bangkit. Berjalan dan tidak sengaja menyenggol Hinata hingga kotak bekal tersebut terjatuh menyebabkan isi di dalamnya tumpah.

"Oh, maaf." Sasuke melenggang begitu saja setelah mengatakannya.

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya, rasanya ia ingin membentak Sasuke pada saat itu juga andai tidak ingat menjaga _image_ -nya. Lalu, Sakura berdiri dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata, maafkan Sasuke, ya. Dia memang ceroboh."

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?" Naruto ikut berdiri.

"Bodoh! Seharusnya kau langsung menerima kotak bekal dari Hinata!" Sakura mulai memarahi Naruto. "Cepat minta maaf pada Hinata!"

"Hinata, maafkan aku." Ujar Naruto.

"Eh, ti-tidak apa-apa, Naruto- _kun_. Ini bukan salahmu." Hinata melambai-lambaikan tangannya. "A-aku permisi."

"Bagaimana ini? Sepertinya Hinata- _chan_ marah padaku karena kotak bekalnya rusak." Naruto merasa bersalah saat Hinata meninggalkan kantin begitu saja.

"Dasar Naruto! Kau selalu saja berbuat salah!"

.

.

Hinata berlari menuju atap sekolah. Ia harus melampiskan amarahnya sekarang. Tapi, niat melampiaskan rasa kesal, ia malah bertemu dengan sumber kekesalannya.

"Sialan kau, Uchiha!"

"Wah, Hinata! Cepat sekali!" Sasuke berbalik dan tersenyum miring.

Hinata berjalan mendekati Sasuke, menarik kerah bajunya dan mendorongnya ke tembok. Kuat juga ya dia!

"Kau sengaja menyenggolku, 'kan? Supaya Naruto tidak memakan makanan dariku?!"

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu mendekati Naruto semudah itu?"

"Kalau ingin bersaing. Bersainglah secara sehat!" Sasuke terdiam sebentar.

"Aku tidak mengatakan ada peraturan dalam taruhan kita, 'kan?" kini gantian Hinata yang terdiam.

"Cih, kau memang menjijikan!"

"Daripada itu, –Hyuuga." Sasuke membalik keadaan sehingga membuat Hinata tersudut di antara tembok dan dirinya. "Kau tidak boleh mendorong pria sembarangan!"

Sasuke menyeringai, menjauhkan dirinya dari Hinata dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata dengan wajah kesalnya tersebut.

"Kurang ajar kau, Uchiha jelek!"

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, ketika Hinata hendak memasuki kelasnya, ia melihat Naruto yang berdiri di depan kelasnya.

"Naruto- _kun_?"

"Selamat pagi, Hinata!" Naruto tersenyum cerah.

"Pagi. Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Oh, ini." Naruto memberikan sebuah bungkusan pada Hinata. "Kemarin, saat aku pergi makan malam bersama Sasuke, aku teringat akan kotak bekalmu yang rusak. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk mengantinya."

"Ti-tidak usah repot-repot, Naruto- _kun_."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tolong ambil ini. Jika tidak, aku tidak akan tenang." Naruto menaruh bungkusan tersebut ke tangan Hinata dan berpamitan untuk pergi. "Sekali lagi, maaf ya, Hinata. Aku harus segera pergi ke kelas. Pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Dah, Hinata!"

Hinata mengangguk, menunggu Naruto pergi sebelum memasuki kelasnya. Kemudian, ia membuka bungkusan yang diberikan Naruto dan menemukan secarik kertas di dalamnya.

 _'_ _Kau tahu bagaimana Naruto mendapatkan barang ini, 'kan?'_

Hinata meremas kertas tersebut hingga tak berbentuk. Nafasnya terengah dan wajahnya memerah karena marah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan bergumam pelan.

"Kau benar-benar mengajakku berperang ya, Uchiha sialan?!

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Seluruh karakter milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **Warn :** seperti peringatan sebelum-sebelumnya

.

.

Hinata menguap. Ia bosan dengan materi yang diterangkan oleh Kakashi- _sensei_. Lalu, ia menoleh ke luar jendela dan melihat murid yang tengah berolahraga.

Hinata tersenyum. Itu kelas Naruto. Mereka sedang pemanasan rupanya. Ia bisa melihat jika Naruto hendak membantu Sakura untuk peregangang. Alis Hinata berkerut. Ia tidak ingin Naruto menyentuh Sakura.

 _Jangan sentuh dia, Naruto._

Sepertinya _Kami-sama_ mendengar doa Hinata. Bisa dilihat jika Naruto berhenti mendekati Sakura karena panggilan Guy- _sensei_. Naruto terpaksa harus ikut meregangkan ototnya dengan bantuan Sasuke.

Hinata bernafas lega karena Naruto tidak menyentuh Sakura. Tapi, kenapa Sasuke membelai-belai punggung dan kaki Naruto?!

Astaga! Hinata lupa. Kini Sasuke Uchiha juga masuk dalam daftar saingannya. Jelas saja pemuda itu mencari-cari kesempatan untuk menyentuh Naruto.

 _Kau curang, Uchiha sialan!_

"Se-sensei!" Kakashi menoleh pada Hinata yang berdiri. "A-aku ijin ke toilet."

.

.

Sekarang adalah pelajaran olahraga dan Sasuke benci karena ia akan mendengar suara berisik dari gurunya yang selalu bicara tentang semangat masa muda itu. Ia menatap malas pada teman-temannya yang mulai melakukan peregangan.

Ia melirik ke atas dan tidak sengaja melihat Hinata yang tengah mengerutkan alisnya. Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Hinata dan menemukan Naruto yang tengah mencoba mendekati Sakura yang kesusahan menyentuh ujung kakinya.

"Naruto! Kau sedang apa? Ayo pemanasan!" Guy- _sensei_ berteriak dan membuat Naruto terhenti untuk mendekati Sakura. Dengan berat hati Naruto mulai melebarkan kakinya dan melakukan pemanasan. Tiba-tiba Sasuke tersenyum miring dan mendekati Naruto.

"Aku bantu, Dobe." Sasuke menekan punggung Naruto agar badannya bisa menyentuh tanah. Naruto sedang di posisi hampir split saat ini.

"Oy, Teme! Jangan menekannya terlalu keras!" Sasuke mengabaikan peringatan dari Naruto dan asik tersenyum melihat Hinata yang terlihat semakin kesal.

"T-Teme!" Naruto mulai gugup saat merasakan Sasuke mulai membelai-belasi punggungnya dan kini mulai bergerak ke arah kakinya. Hey, Naruto laki-laki normal!

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan tidak lagi menyentuh Naruto. Naruto menoleh dan melihat Sasuke yang berdecak.

"Guy-sensei, aku sakit." Sasuke melenggang begitu saja, meninggalkan lapangan olahraga.

"Mau ke mana kau, Uchiha?!" Guy- _sensei_ berteriak melihat muridnya yang pergi begitu saja. Sementara Naruto tebengong. Tadi itu, apa?

.

.

Hinata menutup lubang toilet dan duduk di atasnya. Dadanya naik-turun. Ia kalah satu langkah dari para saingannya.

"Si Uchiha itu, dia berbuat curang! Bisa-bisanya dia memanfaatkan keuntungan dari satu kelas dengan Naruto!" Hinata berdumel kesal. Tiba-tiba pintu bilik toiletnya diketuk dari luar. Hinata sempat terkejut dan khawatir jika ada orang yang mendengar dumelannya

"A-ano, bisa gunakan bilik yang lain saja?" tidak ada jawab dari luar. Orang yang tadi mengetuk bilik kembali mengetuknya lagi. Hinata ingin marah, tapi ia menahannya.

"Ma-maaf, aku sedang –sakit" Hinata yang baru akan keluar bilik kembali terdorong dan masuk ke dalam bilik toilet lagi, duduk ke tempat semula.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Uchiha?!" Sasuke mengunci bilik tersebut dan mendekati Hinata.

"Kau masih gugup ya, Hyuuga?"

"Ini toilet wanita!"

"Aku bisa membacanya." Hinata kesal, Sasuke selalu tidak nyambung. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menyentuh wajah Hinata.

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

"Apa kau cemburu karena aku menyentuh Naruto?" Sasuke menurunkan sentuhannya hingga bahu Hinata dan bermain-main di sana..

"Berhenti sialan!" Sasuke mengentikan gerakannya. Ia menatap wajah Hinata yang ketakutan.

"Heee, kenapa? Bukankah kau marah karena aku membantu Naruto pemanasan? Sekarang biar kau yang aku panaskan." Sasuke benar-benar hampir menyentuh payudara gadis di hadapannya hingga Hinata membuka suara.

"Aku tidak sudi disentuh laki-laki gay sepertimu!"

Sasuke terdiam, menatap wajah Hinata yang marah. Membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti mereka untuk sesaat. Mendengar nafas Hinata yang memburu hingga akhirnya bergerak menjauh dan berdiri.

"Sombong sekali kau, Hinata." Sasuke berucap dingin. Membuka bilik yang sempat ia kunci dan melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Hinata dengan deru nafasnya yang tak beraturan.

.

.


End file.
